


Karma

by Extra_virgin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Exile, Future, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Takes place like a week in the future, Villain Tommyinnit, Villain!Tommy, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_virgin/pseuds/Extra_virgin
Summary: It seemed that luck was on Tommy’s side. After making the deal with Dream everything was looking up. With the war over he was ready to settle down in L’manburg and live his life in relative peace. The upcoming election would solidify Wilbur’s rule over the land and Tommy would nab his precious discs back from Dream. It was exhilarating, having the world at his fingertips.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an au, shortly after Tommy gets exiled (instead of just put on probation). Written before the December 2nd meeting.

It seemed that luck was on Tommy’s side. After making the deal with Dream everything was looking up. With the war over he was ready to settle down in L’manburg and live his life in relative peace. The upcoming election would solidify Wilbur’s rule over the land and Tommy would nab his precious discs back from Dream. It was exhilarating, having the world at his fingertips.  
L’manburg was a beautiful country. Everything about it warmed Tommy’s heart. Tommy loved the way the L’mantree stood strong in the center of town. Loved how the sun would bleed into the water and the end of the day. Loved the small bench looking over the land. Loved how things would stay this way forever. With friends by his side, and no sign of his enemies he had gotten everything he wanted. Everything he deserved.

\---  
All of Tommy’s friends were on his side. It didn’t matter that Wilbur had lost the election by 1%. It didn’t matter that JSchlatt had become a tyrant. It didn’t even matter that Tommy had been exiled. He had his friends and that was all that truly mattered. L’manburg could be taken back. Mellohi and Cat could be taken back. His life could be taken back. With Wilbur, and now Technoblade, on his side he would get back everything he deserved.  
Even as he was forced underground, forced into a dark ravine, Tommy couldn’t bring himself to be that upset. Even as Wilbur was slowly consumed by a monster growing inside him. Tommy had faced worse before. Faced countless enemies and slayed them all. This was a speedbump, that’s all. He could turn Wilbur back into the man Tommy knew.   
But everytime Tommy turned his back, everytime he excused Wilbur’s behavior the monster inside of his brother grew.

\---  
Tubbo was on Tommy’s side. L’manburg had been destroyed. But with Tubbo as president, and Tommy as his right hand man things could be rebuilt. Throughout all of the war and fighting Tubbo had remained by Tommy’s side as his one true friend. While Tubbo ruled L’manburg Tommy would take some time off to get back his discs and have some fun.   
Wilbur was dead. Technoblade was gone. But things were probably better this way. Tommy had been so busy desperately trying to keep his life in order that he hadn’t noticed the bitterness in Wilbur’s eyes. The way his words grew darker and darker. His fits of paranoia where Wilbur would disappear for hours only to come back with shaking hands and a wild look in his eye. Hadn’t noticed until it was too late. He hadn’t noticed the venom that Techno spat. The hatred that grew in Techno’s heart every time the presidency was mentioned. The hushed whispers between him and Wilbur that were brought to an abrupt stop every time they spotted Tommy.

\---  
Tubbo was on Tommy’s side. Just as he should be. Maybe Tommy had made a mistake in blowing up George’s house (not that Tommy ever made mistakes). But surely Tubbo would see the humor in the situation. The unfairness. Dream could do whatever he wanted without a care in the world. All Tommy had ever wanted was to spend his life with his friends.

\---

_“Sit with me tubbo”  
Tubbo walked over to the bench where Tommy was sitting. The sun was slowly sinking in the distance creating a warm glow. A slight wind blew creating a cool environment.  
“We have everything we’ve ever wanted, we could- we could run away,” Tommy’s eyes were lit up with excitement and hope.  
“We could,” Tubbo breathed.  
Tommy’s heart was racing. It really could just be the two of them. Who needed L’manburg? Who needed war and fighting?   
“We would have everything we ever wanted”  
“Course we would,” Tubbo responded, he too was tired of fighting, tired of struggling, “We would have everything we cared about.”  
The more Tommy thought about it the more it made sense. Why should they stay? But he knew it wouldn’t be right. He knew that he had to help Wilbur.  
“No, we wouldn’t, we wouldn’t have L’manburg”  
“But we would have each other,” Tubbo smiled. He smiled so wide that it shone more than the sun ever could.  
Tommy laughed, “We’ll always have each other Tubbo.”_

\---

Nobody was on Tommy’s side. He was exiled. Exiled. For a crime he didn’t even commit! (At least a crime he didn’t get caught committing). He didn’t have his discs. He didn’t have a home. He didn’t even have Tubbo. Tommy was an outcast. He had lost everything he had worked for. Everything they had worked for.

\---

Tommy was cold. He could’ve stayed at his original home for the night, but it was too close to L’manburg. To close to Tubbo. He was planning on striking out on his own. It was lonely, living on the edge away from everyone, but it was for the best. He wasn’t sure where exactly he was headed as long as he could get away from everyone. Maybe he could find Technoblade, although he wasn’t sure he could face Techno right now. He had been right after all. Come to think of it, Wilbur was too. L’manburg wasn’t what it used to be. Tommy remembers when he would spend his days laughing and creating concoctions in the drug van. Being vice president had tied him down, given him burdens. The words that Wilbur and Techno had spoken to him so long ago now gripped his heart like a vice.

\---

He would never be a leader.

\---

_Wilbur gripped Tommy’s shoulder like a lifeline, his gaze was colder than Tommy had ever seen it.  
“Tommy, when I said you would never be president that wasn’t a joke,” Wilbur’s words were poison. Poison that was slowly sinking it’s way into his heart.  
His hand dug even more into Tommy’s skin, his shirt held in a firm grasp. The sneer looked wrong on Wilbur’s face. This was the face of his ally. His friend.  
His brother.  
“You will never be president.”_

\---

He would never be a hero.

\---

_Techonoblade’s words were monotone even now.  
“You want to be a hero Tommy?”  
Technoblade aimed an arrow at Tommy’s heart. At his heart pounding in his chest. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t supposed to end this way.  
Tommy couldn’t even see Technoblade’s face, covered by the mask he always wore. He couldn’t look into the eyes of his ally. His friend.  
His brother.  
“Then die like one.”_

\---

They were right. Tommy would never be anything. Was never anything. He wasn’t going to save the day. He wasn’t going to be a knight in shining armor. This whole time the world around him was slowly slipping away.   
And he hadn’t even noticed.  
He was supposed to have everything he had ever wanted  
Everything he deserved.  
Maybe this is what he deserved. Tommy had been living with his eyes closed. And now they were finally open. Open to how truly ruined everything was.   
But if this is what Tommy deserved, a life spent on the outskirts, no friends, no family. Then it was what everyone else deserved too.  
And Tommy would make sure that everyone.  
Everyone.  
Would get what they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like :)


End file.
